A Christmas to Remember
by jayjayzek
Summary: This year's Christmas is one to remember since it will be Yi Jung and Ga Eul's first Christmas as a couple. However, an unexpected incident before the day shakes up Ga Eul's belief in their happily ever after dream. Will their love stand strong or will it crumble down? A one-shot collaboration between KoreanLover300 and jayjayzek.


**AN:** Hello everyone, thank you all for taking your time and reading this piece. This is a collaboration writing as in one writes one part while the other writes the other, without ANY discussion on the story line between us. We believe this is a great way to challenge our writing skills and approach new aspects. Enjoy!

Beginning: KoreanLover300

Ending: jayjayzek

 **Disclaimer:** We don't own these characters

 **Published:** January 24, 2017

* * *

 **A Christmas to Remember**

Leaves began to change colors and accompany the ground that they branched out above. Snow had blanketed the entire city, all were advised to stay in and keep warm this chilly season, yet there was one certain country bumpkin that just couldn't come to find herself home with Christmas around the corner. Pulling the collar of her coat closer to her neck, she buried her nose in to keep warm, finally approaching her destination, she hurries in. Instantly she runs towards a counter and places a receipt on the top glass, causing a big grin to appear on the face of the man behind the counter as he bent down and pulled out a big box, neatly wrapped with green wallpaper with the pattern for red ornaments of different designs. The girl instantly takes the box followed by bowing showing her respects. Hurrying out she is unable to see anything in front of her as the landing snow blurred her vision, only a few steps and she bumps into someone.

"Excuse me, I apologize" the words uttered from her numb lips. The figure in front of her laughed as he gently grabbed her chin and pushed it up slightly bringing their eyes at the same level.

"Ga Eul, what are you doing here?" Ga Eul was shocked to hear her name being called out, it takes her a few tries to completely open her eyes and view who stood before her, the image, she knew it too well. Ga Eul takes a sudden step back, "Yi Jung sunbae…" Yi Jung smiled seeing how Ga Eul reacted, "Ga Eul didn't I tell you to call me Yi Jung? We are no longer classmates." Ga Eul only nodded in response as she hugged the box, hoping to keep it out of sight. Yi Jung catches onto her attempt and takes her by the elbow and pulls her with him.

"Where are we going?" Ga Eul managed to say as hard wind came crashing on her face, trying to keep up with Yi Jung as he pulled her with him. Without answering Yi Jung kept pulling Ga Eul with him until his footsteps stop in front of a vehicle and he turns for a quick second to pass on a smile towards the girl behind him. He led her into the car on the passenger seat, instantly running around the car and accompanying the driver seat. The driver side seat shut with the cold wind pushing towards it. Yi Jung rubbed his hands together as he started the engine and turned on the heat. No other movement was made as both busied themselves for keeping warm. As heat blanketed the inside of the car, Yi Jung wasted no minute to wrap his arms around Ga Eul and pull her into a hug. Ga Eul's eyes were wide open and her hands stood by her side unable to move with the sudden action. What seemed like forever at that moment ended within seconds as Yi Jung moved back and only looked at Ga Eul's brown orbs mirroring his own.

"Ga Eul, I am so happy to be spending this Christmas with you." Yi Jung spoke, finishing up with a grin on his face as he awaited Ga Eul's response hoping it came from the excitement he acquired.

"Sunbae...I...I am very happy to. Thank you for giving me this opportunity." Ga Eul responded as her lips shuttered, but not due to chills but the feel that had accelerated her body in that very hug. Yi Jung continued to smile as he dug his hand inside his coat pocket and pulled out a small box. Without any other word, Yi Jung pulls out the ring and places it on Ga Eul's ring finger, moving back only to see his work; satisfied Yi Jung smiles and looks into Ga Eul's sparkling eyes as they radiated his own.

"Yi Jung sunbae, what is this for?"

"Pre-Christmas gift." Yi Jung replied with a big grin as he shifted his view upon the steering wheel, hands hesitantly laying on the wheel.

"Yi Jung sunbae, this is the latest Pandora release, this isn't even open to public yet, how did yo-"

"Let's just say, my pre-order was so early, they had to get it to me first." Yi Jung replied as he looked at Ga Eul from the corner of his eyes.

"I can't take this. It must have been really expensive. Please, I don't want it. Spending Christmas with you is more than enough for me." Ga Eul spoke as a commercial narrator as she attempted to remove the ring, yet Yi Jung stopped her as he placed his hand over hers. "Ga Eul please accept it, I wanted you to be the first to have it, making me feel special and happy." Ga Eul looked up to Yi Jung as the smile on his face never left, nodding her head, Yi Jung began to drive.

"So what's in the box?" Yi Jung questioned as he focused on the road.

"Huh? Oh, nothing...it's...ummm...Jan Di's Christmas present."

"Oh? Where is my present?" Yi Jung teased Ga Eul with a saddened look.

"Things are better when they are left a surprise sunbae."

The rest of the drive was silent, Yi Jung parked the car in front of Ga Eul's house and waited. It had been 6 months since he had asked Ga Eul to be his girlfriend, and this would be their first Christmas together, why was he so nervous?

"Yi Jung sunbae…" Yi Jung was snapped out of thoughts as Ga Eul's voice entered his ears and he looked her way.

"Thank you for today, I can't wait for tomorrow night."

"Me e-" Yi Jung was cut off as his phone began to ring and reaches for it, instantly picking it up as the contact information came to his view. "Okay. I will be there soon."

"I apologize Ga Eul but I need to be somewhere right now." Ga Eul nods her head as she steps out and even without a proper goodbye, Yi Jung had already started the engine and drove into traffic. Ga Eul smiled to herself as she walked up to her doorstep before her hand could even come in contact me at doorknob her phone began to ring which she instantly attended to.

"Hello?"

"Ga Eul where are you right now?" Jan Di yelled on the other line causing Ga Eul to put her phone away from her ear to prevent from going deaf.

"Jan Di what's wrong? Calm down, I am just home."

"Great, I am coming to pick you." Jan Di almost hanging up the call as Ga Eul's voice stopped her.

"Woah. Jan Di calm down, where are we going?"

"I found out about this extra pair of P1 tickets for GOT7's concert when they perform for Christmas, I know how much you wanted to go."

"Jan Di it's okay, I tried but it didn't work out. I am fine not seeing them now, there is always next time."

"No, I won't let this chance go. I am coming to pick you up in five minutes." With that Jan Di ended the call, Ga Eul sighed as she waited.

* * *

"I am sorry Ga Eul I really thought we could get those tickets."

"It's okay, I told you I could always try next time. Come on let's g-" Jan Di looked up to Ga Eul and seeing the direction she looked into, Jan Di understood why Ga Eul had become frozen.

They were witnessing Yi Jung have his arm around a beautiful girl as he led her into a club and carried on with his charming smile as he followed her in. Ga Eul stood frozen, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

"What in the world? Yi Jung Sunbae!" Jan Di cried out for the man, but it was impossible for him to hear her since the club was out of earshot distance from them. Furthermore, Yi Jung and his lady companion had already entered the club.

Jan Di was fuming. She could not believe her eyes. She thought that Yi Jung had shed off the Casanova in him when he fulfilled his promise that Ga Eul would be the first person whom he would come and see when he came back from Sweden. She thought that Yi Jung had completely thrown away the playboy in him when he started to exclusively date Ga Eul. So why was he there with another girl in his arm? Jan Di felt her blood boiled further.

"Come on Ga Eul! Let's go surprise them. I haven't given someone a taste of my spin-kick for a long time now." Jan Di pulled Ga Eul's wrist but the latter jerked her hand away.

"Ga Eul?"

"No! No, Jan Di. Let's… let's just go back. I… I can't be here any longer." Ga Eul was already stuttering and sobbing.

"But Ga Eul. We have to let Yi Jung Sunbae know that he can't simply treat you like this. In front of you, he's lovey-dovey but behind your back? You don't know what else that he's doing when he's not with you."

"Maybe… maybe that girl is just a close friend or his relative. I don't want to let jealousy take over me, I don't want to jump into conclusion."

"More the reason why we have to go confront him. Hold on for a sec. If you say so, then why are you crying?" Jan Di could not understand why Ga Eul was reacting as such.

Ga Eul pressed her right palm over her heart. It ached tremendously. She was still looking straight at the door of the club, maybe, just maybe hoping that she could see what was happening inside with Yi Jung and the girl. "Yi Jung, are you cheating on me?" she thought to herself.

"I can't… I can't go in, Jan Di."

"Ga Eul! We have to. If you don't want to go, then I'll go. I am not afraid of Yi Jung Sunbae." Jan Di was determined to get the truth out of her best friend's boyfriend.

"Jan Di! Please. Let's go back. It's already late and our parents are going to worry if we don't get home soon. Please."

"But… but Yi Jung Sunbae?"

Ga Eul had already turned around and walked away, head lowered as she wiped away her tears. Jan Di had no choice but to follow her. It was true. Jan Di was not afraid of confronting Yi Jung and she would do anything to protect her best friend. She had been doing so since primary school. But Ga Eul was in no condition to be left alone now. Jan Di would have to make sure that Ga Eul would arrive home safe.

"Just you wait, Yi Jung Sunbae." Jan Di murmured as she caught up with the crying Ga Eul.

* * *

"Jan Di," Ga Eul looked at her best friend since kindergarten when they arrived at her house. Jan Di's house was just a block up.

"Yes, Ga Eul." She held Ga Eul's hand. The tears had gone but their trails on her cheeks were very much evident with the ruined mascara lines. Jan Di had to steel her heart.

"Can I ask you something?"

Jan Di nodded. "What is it, Ga Eul?"

"Please don't go scolding Yi Jung Sunbae. I…"

"But Ga Eul?"

"Please, Jan Di. I know you're looking after me, but let me talk to him about it. Please?" Her eyes showed hurt and they broke Jan Di's heart more.

"I… Ga Eul?"

"I'll be okay. I just need some time to get my mind straight and I'll talk to him soonest." Ga Eul assured her friend.

Jan Di looked deep into Ga Eul's eyes. She was still worried about her best friend. Some moments later, Jan Di sighed and nodded. "Just promise me that you won't do anything that I won't."

* * *

In the small space of her bedroom, Ga Eul sat legs crossed on her bed. The box from the shop sat loyally in front of her. She lied to Yi Jung. It was not for Jan Di. It was for Yi Jung. She had ordered the gift inside a week earlier but because it was custom made, it was only ready this afternoon. She did not expect to bump into Yi Jung since he mentioned that he had some work to do. They were supposed to meet for a Christmas Eve party tomorrow night at Jun Pyo's Mansion.

Ga Eul checked her cell phone. There were three messages from Jan Di. Her best friend was really worried about her. Sadly, no message from Yi Jung. Usually, at this hour, he would send a text asking if she had taken dinner and was ready for bed. Ga Eul's heart ached further. He must be enjoying his time with the girl at the club. She could not hold her tears any longer.

Suddenly the beautifully wrapped box on her bed irritated her. She instantly grabbed it and almost threw it to the floor when her phone dinged, indicating an incoming message. Her heart raced a hundred miles per hour. She put the box down and swiped on the screen. To her dismay, it was another text from Jan Di, again, asking if she was OK and have talked to Yi Jung. Ga Eul sent an "I'm OK. Not yet. Good night, Jan Di." reply and threw the phone on her bed. She then picked up the box and placed it on her vanity table.

She could not sleep, tossing and turning right and left throughout the night.

* * *

Ga Eul shivered when a sudden whoosh of cold air attacked her small slim frame. Still, with closed eyes, her hands automatically searched for the blanket.

"Wake up Ga Eul! It's already 7. Wake up! Wake up! We're late. The market is not going to wait for you!"

It was her Omma. Ga Eul forgot that she promised to follow Omma to the market for some grocery shopping. The market was going to be closed on Christmas Day so they needed to stock up their pantry, as well as buy some stuff for Christmas Dinner tomorrow night.

Ga Eul abruptly woke up and felt a heavy headache. She could not remember when she fell asleep. She reached for her phone, but Omma snatched it away before she could. "Oh no, you don't, young lady."

"Ommaaaa…" pleaded Ga Eul like a child but her Omma just pushed her towards the bathroom.

A few hours later, the Chu ladies were already back at home. They were now in the kitchen preparing for lunch. Mrs. Chu was talking away, instructing her daughter with this and that. However, Ga Eul's heart and mind were not fully there. Yi Jung had not contacted her since yesterday.

She needed to talk to him. Her mind told her to give him a call, yet her heart protested. The heart was still hurting.

"Aaaccckkk! Hisss…" Ga Eul immediately pressed two right fingers on her left index finger. Blood dripped down the finger.

"Ga Eul!" Her Omma quickly rushed to her, led her to the sink and helped cleaned the cut.

"How can you be so careless? Aish…" Omma then put a plaster on the cut. Luckily it was not deep.

"I'm sorry Omma." Ga Eul lowered her head.

Omma then gave Ga Eul some light tasks.

"That's a beautiful ring you have there, Ga Eul." Omma glanced over her shoulder to gauge her daughter's reaction. Ga Eul's cheeks blushed red. In an instant, she touched the ring. Her heart ached further.

"Tha… thanks, Omma. It's a gift from Yi Jung Sunbae." Ga Eul blushed further.

"Was it a proposal?"

"Ommaaa…." Her cheeks reddened more if that was even possible. Her Omma chuckled softly.

There was no secret among the Chus that their daughter was dating So Yi Jung. At first, they were worried since the love of their daughter was So Yi Jung, South Korea's well-known F4. He was young, handsome, rich, a potter prodigy and the heir to the So Museum. They protested at first. For one, the social difference between them was so wide that they worried about what the society would say about them, especially Ga Eul. Secondly and most importantly, he was the infamous Casanova. Practically everybody in the country knew about his wild reputation. They feared if he would hurt their only child. But Yi Jung had come and visited them and showed them how serious he was with Ga Eul. He repeatedly assured them that he had long ago threw the title deep into the sea. In the end, the elder Chus accepted the fact that their daughter was now So Yi Jung's girlfriend, but it did not stop them from hoping that this relationship would be for forever.

"It's not a proposal Omma. Just a pre-Christmas gift." Ga Eul shyly spoke.

"I see." Omma smiled at her tenderly. "So, when is he going to propose?"

"Ommaaaaa….."

"Oh alright, alright. You are no fun, Ga Eul. I wonder what Yi Jung sees in you." Omma could not resist from teasing Ga Eul.

"Ommaaaa…."

After lunch, she had a few more hours before the Christmas Eve party. Ga Eul's parents were also invited but they turned down the invitation since they were going to Ga Eul's uncle's place. Hence, Yi Jung offered to pick her up at half past eight since Jan Di would be going to the party with her family.

That was the initial plan. He would come and pick her up at home. But now? Ga Eul was not sure whether she wanted to go. She knew that she needed to talk to Yi Jung about last night. Curiosity and jealousy were driving her crazy, but the hurt was killing her. Hence, the hesitance to contact him.

Ga Eul was in her room, wrapping a few more presents for her parents. It was now four p.m. Yi Jung had not called or texted her and vice versa.

Then, a message came in.

"Ga Eul, how are you? Sorry to tell you this late, but something came up. I can't come pick you up. Can you go with Jan Di? I'm sorry again. But I'll see you tonight. Can't wait."

Ga Eul wanted to scream her lungs out. She threw her phone on the floor. Luckily, the room was carpeted or she would have to say goodbye to it.

* * *

"Ga Eul, why aren't you ready yet? Isn't Yi Jung coming soon?" Omma was already dressed up and Appa was waiting downstairs. Her Omma came to her room to say goodbye but was surprised to see her on the bed.

"I'm not going. I don't feel well Omma."

Omma quickly rushed to her and pressed the back of her hand on Ga Eul's forehead. "Are you having a fever? Do you want to go to the clinic?"

Ga Eul held Omma's hand. She shook her head. "No, Omma. No fever. I… Headache. I'll just take a pill and sleep."

"But… Okay. Omma am telling Appa that we'll stay at home with you."

"No Omma. That won't be necessary. It's just a headache and I'll be okay. Omma and Appa can't cancel dinner. Omma and Appa haven't met Uncle Dae Won for so long. He'll be upset if Omma and Appa don't go. I'll be okay alone, Omma. I promise. Or maybe when the headache is gone, I'll go to the party, if it's still not too late."

"Are you sure?" Omma was concerned.

Ga Eul smiled and nodded. "Yes, Omma. Now go, Omma. We don't want Appa to start lecturing about punctuality, right, Omma?" She was trying to lessen Omma's worry.

Omma kissed her on the cheeks and reluctantly left, not before giving her loads of instructions on what to do should her headache worsens and all.

* * *

Ga Eul was back on her bed. She was not lying about the headache.

Omma's words in the kitchen then came back to her. Proposal… how she wished for it to happen. They had not discussed or talked about marriage. They became girlfriend and boyfriend only six months ago. It was still too early to bring up the matter of marriage. Furthermore, she thought that he should focus more on his work, especially since he had just officially joined his grandfather and father at the Museum.

Ga Eul sighed heavily. She massaged her head with both hands.

Who was that girl last night? He looked happy with her.

"Ga Eul, the only way to know the truth and ease your heart is to ask him. There's no other way." Her mind scolded her. She was listening too much to her hurting heart.

"But why didn't he call you since last night? The message doesn't count because it's to tell you that he won't come pick you up. What is this something that is soooo important than you?" Her heart defended its case.

"Maybe it's something to do with his family? Maybe his Omma is not well?" The mind countered the argument.

"Then why not tell the truth? Why did he say something?" The heart was not giving up.

"Aish…. That's why you have to call him. This is not you, Ga Eul. The real Ga Eul is not one to just wait and see. The real Ga Eul would face the matter head on." The mind argued, hoping that it would put some sense in its owner's heart. It was, after all, for the sake of its owner's mental and health's well-being.

"Arrrgggghhhh…" Ga Eul buried her face into the pillow.

* * *

"OMG! Ga Eul! Where are you? Why aren't you here yet?"

It was Jan Di's message when all calls to Ga Eul went unanswered. Ga Eul had just woken up. She fell asleep from the effect of the painkiller she took earlier.

"You can't believe who's here! If only there are not so many people here, I would have given your boyfriend a spin-kick. No. Make that your soon to be ex-boyfriend. Ga Eul! Call me will you?"

Ga Eul's heart beat fast as she read Jan Di's message. Tears were already pooling in her eyes. With a shaking hand, she swiped on Jan Di's number.

"Yoboseoyo! Ga Eul! Where are you?" There was anger in the girl's voice.

"I… am at home. I don't feel well."

"Oh no! Are you having a fever?" In an instant, Jan Di's voice turned concerned.

"No. Headache."

"Oh… are you alone?"

"Yes, Jan Di."

"I can come over. I can't stand being in this party any longer."

"What's wrong, Jan Di?"

"Yi Jung Sunbae is what's wrong! He came in with that girl from last night!" Jan Di nearly yelled in anger.

Ga Eul's tears finally betrayed their owner. She felt as if her heart burst from the crushing ache.

"Ga Eul? Ga Eul? Are you there?"

"I'm here…" she replied in a whisper.

"Have you talked to him about last night?"

No answer.

"What? Ga Eul? Are you crazy?"

Ga Eul swallowed hard. "Maybe… maybe she's just his close friend, a long lost close friend. If he's cheating on me, would he bring the girl to the party when he knows that I'll be there, and… and he said he can't wait for tonight." Ga Eul's mind was still trying to keep her sane.

"He did? When?"

"Earlier this evening."

"I still don't believe him. I don't care. I'm going to confront him. No one messes with my best friend. No one!"

"Wait… Jan Di! Jan Di!" but Jan Di had ended the call. Ga Eul called her number but she did not answer.

"Aish…" Ga Eul lightly smacked her head. Should she call Yi Jung to warn about Jan Di? But what would she say? "Hey, Yi Jung Sunbae. Jan Di and I saw you last night with a girl at a club and she's with you, too, right now. Who is she? You'd better watch out for Jan Di for cheating on me." Should she say that to him?

Ga Eul quickly dialed his number. However, it was also unanswered. She tried a few more times but to no avail.

* * *

Within fifteen minutes, Ga Eul was already outside of her house, looking for a taxi. She could not let Jan Di do anything hurtful to Yi Jung. It was her problem and she should be the only one to solve it.

Lady luck must be with her tonight on this busy Christmas Eve. She hopped into the taxi. Destination: The Gu Mansion. On the way to the Gu's place, there was no message or call from Jan Di or Yi Jung. Her heart was unrest. She continuously prayed that Jan Di would not hurt Yi Jung.

When she arrived, it was already half past ten. There were a lot of people at the Gu Mansion. Ga Eul silently but hurriedly entered and immediately scanned for familiar faces; to be exact, Jan Di, Yi Jung, and the F3. However, she could only see Jan Di's parents and younger brother. She quickly went to them and asked for Jan Di. Jan Di's brother informed that Jan Di was with them earlier but now he did not know where she was.

Ga Eul thanked them and went to look around. She debated at first whether to go beyond the ground floor of the mansion, but a voice in her head told her to check upstairs. She had never been here before. So to wander around like this scared her. What if a house staff saw her and thought that she was a robber? Ga Eul shook her head at the thought. Jun Pyo Sunbae's mother and sister knew her, so she should be okay.

She scoured the first floor from one wing to another. She was lucky since all the house staff was downstairs, attending to the party. As she came to a corridor of rooms, she heard voices. With a racing heart, she approached closer.

The room's door was slightly opened. Ga Eul peeked a little and froze. Jan Di was scolding someone. She could not see who the other person was, so she slowly pushed the door opened. To her surprise, everybody was there; Yi Jung, Jun Pyo, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo, including the beautiful girl from last night. The girl stood between Yi Jung and Woo Bin. Ga Eul's heart ached more.

Everyone in the room was also surprised to see her. Jan Di immediately went to her, and so did Yi Jung, but Ga Eul shook her head and held up her hand. Yi Jung halted in his steps.

"Well look who finally decided to grace the party. This is all your fault, Ga Eul. Jan Di is mad at Yi Jung and now she's mad at me too. I'm innocent here."

"Jun Pyo!" Everybody in the room except for the girl and Ga Eul cried in unison.

Ga Eul felt blood drained out of her face before tears came rushing down. She then turned away and ran out of the room, startling everybody.

"Ga Eul!" "Ga Eul!" Jan Di and Yi Jung cried for her.

Jan Di wanted to run after Ga Eul but Ji Hoo managed to grab her left wrist while Jun Pyo grabbed her right wrist. Ji Hoo shook his head. They were going to let the lovebirds solve their problem. Jan Di jerked her hands away from the F2 and started to scold Jun Pyo for being rude to Ga Eul. Woo Bin and the girl were still too stunned to say anything.

Ga Eul was able to get out of the mansion without eliciting any curiosity from the guests. Seeing the girl next to Yi Jung was already hurting her much, but Jun Pyo's words cut her heart deeper. Was it her fault that Jan Di was angry at him? She did not tell Jan Di to fight with Jun Pyo or even with Yi Jung, and why was Jan Di mad at him and why was Jun Pyo so sarcastic to her? Ga Eul wiped away her tears.

She did not know how to get home. The Gu Mansion was quite secluded from the other residences. There would not be any taxi around, what more, it was nearing midnight. But she had to get away from the place. She then ran faster towards the Mansion's huge gate.

"Ga Eul! Ga Eul! Stop!" Yi Jung was still chasing after her. He was now a few feet behind her. For a slim girl, she definitely was a runner. But he was faster.

"Ga Eul!" Yi Jung managed to grab her shoulder and bumped into her back. Immediately he embraced her tight from behind.

"Where do you think you're going?" He whispered into her ear. Ga Eul shivered, both from the winter cold air and his warm breath.

"Please let go Yi Jung Sunbae. I'm not welcomed here. You should go back inside. It's cold out here. You're going to get sick." Yi Jung was without his long coat.

"Why are you like this, Ga Eul? Who said you're not welcomed? I want you here, with me." He tightened his hold.

"Why do you want me here when you already have her?"

"Ga Eul? You mean Sherry?"

"Is that her name? Just go Yi Jung Sunbae. She's probably wondering where you are." Ga Eul tried to loosen his hold.

"Are you jealous Ga Eul?"

She pressed her mouth shut but a smiled curved up Yi Jung's face. Ga Eul's jealousy brought felicity to his whole being for he seldom saw her being jealous whenever girls and women flocked him during exhibitions and events.

"Ga Eul, please come with me inside. I'll explain everything. Please, it's cold. I don't want you to get sick." He broke the embrace, one hand went behind her waist and another on her shoulder, but she did not budge from her stand. She looked at him with hurt in the eyes but he just smiled at her.

"Come on, let's go inside." He then planted a kiss on her cheek, startling her. Yi Jung took the opportunity to lead her towards the Mansion.

Once inside, he brought her to a study room not far from the grand hall. They needed to talk and clear all her misunderstandings. He sat her on the sofa and sat next to her. She had her head down, trying to ease her wild thumping heart.

"Jan Di nearly give me her famous spin-kick." He laughed to lighten up her mood. Ga Eul lifted her head, eyes wide opened. She knew it. Jan Di would resort to the kick to defend and protect her.

"Luckily Ji Hoo came in just in time to stop her. If not, I'd probably be at the hospital right now." He laughed again. When the laughter died down, he became serious.

"Ga Eul, It's time to know who Sherry is." He tucked a strand of hair behind her right ear.

"But first, I want to apologize. I haven't been a good boyfriend last night and earlier today. I'm sorry." He kissed the back of her hand, sending tingles and shivers from her toes to the top of her head.

"Jan Di said that both of you saw me with Sherry at the club. Yes, we were there." Ga Eul pulled her hands away from his, but he reached for them again and held firm.

"Sherry is my second cousin from Omma's side. Her family lives in Taiwan and they are here for the holiday season. They arrived yesterday morning. Her parents are at home with Omma right now."

Ga Eul swallowed hard as she listened attentively to him. It seemed that she did not know anything else about him apart from his immediate family.

"You… you had your arm around her last night…" She said in a low voice.

"Sherry and I are close since we were little. Her father worked at the Museum too. Her family moved to Taiwan when she was six, but we kept in touch for a few years. Then both of us kind of stopped contacting each other when we entered high school. But three years ago when I was in Sweden, she came to look for me there and we got close again."

Ga Eul's breath hitched. "Why didn't you tell me about her?" Again, she felt hurt that Yi Jung missed to tell her that important information.

"I didn't think it was necessary."

"Do… do you love her?" She instantly scolded herself for the question. She was not sure if she could bear hearing his answer should the answer was not what she expected it to be.

Yi Jung smiled widely at her question.

"Yes, I do."

Her heart shattered. How could he say it so nonchalantly? Like his words would not hurt her feelings? Had the cold air froze his heart?

"I love her like a sister, and she is a Noona to me. She's three years older than me."

Ga Eul's jaw dropped. What did he just say?

Yi Jung let out a small laugh seeing her instant reaction. He blew on her nose, making her scrunched her face.

"She's like my Noona. Like how Jun Hee Noona is to the four of us."

"I… I don't know what to say. I thought… I thought you… she…. you…"

"You thought that I'm cheating on you?" He caressed her soft cheek.

Rosy hues rushed to her cheeks. "You didn't call me last night and the whole morning today, and you canceled on me."

"I apologize for those. I admit it's partly my fault to lead you into thinking that I'd cheat on you. But something did come up at the last minute. Omma asked me to take her and Sherry's family to the cemetery to pay respect to my grandparents. I couldn't say no and I knew that we'll come home late and I wouldn't have enough time to come pick you up. I'm sorry, Ga Eul."

"Sherry…"

"Yes, I came here with her. She likes Woo Bin and I think Woo Bin likes her too."

"Oh…"

"But then, Jan Di saw us and I guess she told you. Did you ask her to give me a kick?"

Ga Eul quickly shook her head. "That's why I'm here, to stop Jan Di from that."

"My girlfriend in concerned about me. My girlfriend loves me."

"Yi Jung Sunbae," her cheeks turned rosier.

"She's the greatest friend, always looking out for me but I wanted to talk to you about this, but… what happened earlier, I… " Ga Eul lowered her head.

"I'm sorry Yi Jung Sunbae. I misjudged you and got angry at you. I should have followed my head and called you sooner."

"Hey, that's alright. In a way, I'm glad that this happened. At least it's really confirmed now that you love me. But please, from now on, please don't keep anything in your heart. Whenever there's doubt or rumors about me, I'm just a call away."

"OK, Yi Jung Sunbae. I will…" She gazed into his dark beautiful eyes. They never failed to mesmerize her. Her heart beat faster.

Yi Jung shifted closer to her, his closeness added to the wild thunderous beat of her heart. Her gaze fell on his smiling lips. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her closer. He leaned forward and lowered his head, his eyes closing as his lips neared hers. Her eyelids fluttered before they were completely shut. She could feel his warm breath tingling her lips, teasing her sensitive tiny nerve buds, challenging her self-control.

"Yah! There you are! We've been looking for you."

"Yo. Yi Jung. It's still early for a Christmas kiss. 10 minutes to go, bro."

Yi Jung groaned and pressed his forehead upon Ga Eul's. He then gave a quick peck on her nose and turned to look at the people who dared to interrupt.

The F3, Jan Di, and Sherry were already in the room. Jan Di's eyes were wide opened, shocked, perhaps, at the almost kiss.

"Ga Eul…"

Jun Pyo then approached them, followed by the rest.

"Ga Eul, I apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have said that. I was way out of line there. I'm sorry."

Ga Eul nodded and smiled at Jun Pyo.

"Hi, I'm Sherry. Yi Jung's Noona." The beautiful lady offered a handshake and Ga Eul accepted.

"Hi, I'm Ga Eul. Yi Jung's girlfriend. Sorry for the unnecessary drama earlier." Her cheeks blushed as she spoke. Yi Jung nudged her shoulders as a tease.

"At last, I got to meet the girl who managed to tame and capture this ex-Casanova's heart."

"Noona…" Yi Jung pouted.

Sherry laughed out loud and was soon joined by the others. Yi Jung could be like a child with his Noona.

"Hey, come on. Countdown to Christmas." Jun Pyo ordered everybody to go out. They were going to gather at the grand hall for the countdown.

The center point of the hall was a huge Christmas tree, magnificently decorated with Christmas ornaments, candy canes, colorful lights and all. Boxes upon boxes of all sizes scattered at the bottom of the tree, all, beautifully wrapped. Hanging over the tree was a large digital clock, showing the time.

The young group of people managed to get near the three. They watched the clock with wide happy smiles.

Yi Jung had a hand around Ga Eul's waist, and hers, around his. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Three… two… one… Merry Christmas Everyone!"

Confetti and fake snows showered the whole hall, surprising every soul. Everyone cheered and wished everyone a happy and joyful Christmas. They then went around to mingle and enjoy the night.

However, Yi Jung and Ga Eul were still in front of the tree. Eyes locked on each other, they were now face to face. Her hands were around his neck while his, around her waist.

"Merry Christmas Ga Eul."

"Merry Christmas Yi Jung Sunbae."

Without wasting any more time, Yi Jung tilted his head a little and captured her soft sweet lips, at last. Ga Eul swore her soul left her body and went up to heaven at the pleasurable sensations from his kiss. She tightened her hands around his neck.

"Saranghae Ga Eul." "Saranghae Yi Jung Sunbae."

"Do I get my Christmas gift?" he softly asked.

She gave him an apologetic pout. "I'm sorry. I left it at home."

He pouted, making her feel guilty, but the pout soon turned to smile. "Having you here with me right now on Christmas is all that I need. Thank you."

She nodded and stood on her toes to kiss him. "Yi Jung Sunbae, sarangheyo."

"Nado saranghae, Ga Eul."

He then kissed her again.

"I have a gift for you, my love."

"Oh? But the ring…"

"Is the pre-Christmas gift," he reminded her.

He took two steps backward.

Her forehead creased in curiosity.

He kneeled down on one knee.

Her heart beat wild, after skipping a beat.

Everyone around them had stopped and focused on them. Smiles crept up their faces, understanding what was about to happen. Jan Di's jaw dropped.

He pulled out a small red velvet box from his jacket.

She held her breath, one hand over her heart.

He slowly opened the lid of the box and held it out for her to see.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Ga Eul, will you marry me?"

The ring had a gorgeous diamond in the middle, surrounded by small sapphire gems, her birthstone. The diamond sparkled beautifully as the light danced on its smooth clear surface.

Ga Eul had not given her answer. She was still stunned.

"Say Yes Ga Eul!" "Yes, Ga Eul." "What are you waiting for, Miss?" "YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" the guests chanted.

"If you won't, I will."

Ga Eul was pulled back to earth by that as the guests laughed out loud at the comment. It was Woo Bin. Sherry playfully slapped his shoulder and Yi Jung chuckled. He was not sure whether to thank Woo Bin for bringing Ga Eul back to earth and for easing his nervous heart or 'kill' Woo Bin for the joke and ruined what was supposed to be a romantic proposal.

"Ga Eul…" He softly called her name.

She nodded, slowly at first, then with more vigor. A wide grin formed on her face. "YES! YES! YES, I will marry you!" as she threw herself at him and embraced him. He nearly fell from the impact but immediately hugged her back. Everybody around them clapped and cheered. Jan Di wiped her tears away, happy for her best friend.

Some moments after, they broke the hug and stood up. He then took the ring and slid it on her slim soft finger. It fit perfectly. Ga Eul was in tears.

Again, she embraced him tight and he, again, kissed her with all his heart.

"I love you Yi Jung Sunbae. I love you."

"No. Not Yi Jung Sunbae. Yi Jung. Just Yi Jung."

"Yi Jung… I love you, Yi Jung."

"And I love you, Ga Eul."

It was the best Christmas for both of them. It was truly a Christmas to remember.

T. H. E. E. N. D.

* * *

 **A.N.:**

Title and beginning by KoreanLover300. KoreanLover300 ended with _Ga Eul stood frozen, as a tear rolled down her cheek_.

Summary and ending by jayjayzek. jayjayzek continued with _"What in the world? Yi Jung Sunbae!"_


End file.
